The night before battle
by Winter Twlight
Summary: A lemon between Shirou and Saber. Not meant for readers below 18. No, really, I meant it.


Disclaimer and author's note: I do not own Fate Stay Night. In the game, Saber lost her virginity before fighting Berserker. This fanfic follows the anime plotline. Oh yes, if you're below 17, please do not read it. It's a... gasp lemon!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Saber's large green eyes widened in shock, she was caught in an embrace by her master. Stunned, it was only after a few seconds later that Saber found her voice.

"Please stop troubling me. This action is unpleasant to me."

"Then, just push me away." Shirou replied solemnly.

Her eyes were starting to water, like a cup filled to the brim, threatening to overspill.

"Shirou, you are cheating. You know my past. You know my answer…You know how many sins I have accumulated in my life…"

He pulled himself away from her reluctantly. "I've fallen for you. I can't help it…I can't just let you go on like this…"

The English woman turned her eyes away. Slowly, she replied. "Even though I am not the right person, I was given responsibility to govern as King. I am not allowed such freedom…for I have not fulfilled that duty."

"Saber…" Shirou hushed vehemently.

She fought back her tears. It felt like a losing battle.

Shirou leaned forward, shrinking the space between their lips. Aware of what her master was trying to do, Saber pushed him away lightly. "…No…" It sounded weak, unlike her usual impassive, commanding tone of voice. Shirou's breath lingering on her lips; Saber experienced a unique sensation of butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

Shirou was in no mood to entertain the possibilities anymore. Oblivious to his surroundings and undaunted by Saber's rejection, he pressed on and kissed her. The flaxen-haired woman stayed in place, frozen by his action. Finally, she closed her eyes and tears ran down her cheeks. It's been such a long time that she forgotten when was the last time she wept.

Before she even realized it, Shirou was lowering Saber into a lying position onto the futon, all the while not breaking the contact of lips. Instinctively, Shirou's hand glided across her body, heading towards her chest. The English woman could had only gasped as Shirou's hand began a slow caress, before kneading her firm, ripe breast in his palm. Short vibrations ran through her body, and Saber felt her nipples hardening rapidly.

Suddenly, Saber came to realize what all this meant, and what all this would lead to. Acting out of reflexes, she disengaged the kiss, pushing Shirou away. It wouldn't be a surprise if he could hear her heart hammering against her chest. Gasping deeply for air, she stammered, "S-Shirou…you shouldn't be…"

"Saber…" The young man whispered. "Forget your duties as king… just for one night."

"I want to show how much I love you." He continued. He held her hand, fingers interlocking. Shirou was tired of fighting what he felt towards Saber.

For a few long seconds that seemed like eternity, Shirou's amber eyes stared intensely at Saber, who looked up with her bright emerald ones. His eyes were desperate, almost demanding. It was as if he had been waiting for a long time. The fact dawned upon Saber.

Shirou really wanted this.

For the first time, Saber discarded all her thoughts. The fight for the Holy Grail, her duties as the king of Britain, her role as a servant. None of them were important right now. The one and only thing she could focus on was the youth lying on top of her.

Saber cast her eyes away, breaking off the stare shared between master and servant. A pair of roses blooming from her fair, flawless complexion, she nodded meekly to answer Shirou. The stoic, collected eyes of a king faded away like a memory half-forgotten, to be replaced with the eyes of a woman she buried deep within her soul a long time ago.

That was all he needed. Without hesitation, Shirou passionately pressed his lips against Saber's. The English knight gave a soft sigh of contentment, parting her lips slightly. The young man snatched this opportunity to plunge his tongue past his lips, entering his servant's mouth. It felt awkward for Saber at first. But soon enough, she found herself returning the kiss, their tongues curling and massaging, like a choreographed dance. Shirou, dissatisfied with the clothes crying to be shed, pulled his lips away to undo the blue ribbon restricting Saber's pristine white shirt. He removed the white shirt soon enough, exposing the flaxen-haired girl's white laced bra. Master and Servant continued undressing each other, tossing clothing out of the way into crumpled heaps.

Back to where he stopped, Shirou nuzzled his lips against Saber's jaw line, planting trails of feathery light kisses down her neckline, briefly stopping every now and then to nip at the nape of her neck, eliciting an involuntary moan from Saber. The gentle trail of butterfly kisses moved down towards the cleft of his servant's well-rounded breast, while his free hand stroked the English woman's smooth yet firm stomach, before descending lower to her most private area, the arc of Saber's crotch.

Saber snapped out of her reverie, her eyes thundered open. The flaxen-haired knight proceeded to wriggle and moan as Shirou continued rubbing her lower entrance in a slow, leisurely manner. A musky scent filled the room as Saber's panties dampened in time from her own excitement. Shirou then yanked out his Saber's panties and tossed them to the pile of clothes. He marveled at his servant's womanhood, soft pink petals glistening with wetness.

Saber flushed furiously, her blush making a roaring return. The butterflies in her stomach seemed to have grown in size. "Shirou…I am so embarrassed."

Shirou felt his servant's crotch, sensing that she needed to be more relaxed before anything heavy, he separated Saber's opening with his thumb and index finger. With a free middle finger, Shirou slipped it between cerise folds, savoring its velvety softness.

Saber gripped the sheets on the futon, biting her lip to prevent herself from crying out loud - never before she felt something like this, the English knight have always considered herself a man, a king. The feeling was indescribable. More inner juices leaked from the depths of her folds. Reflexively, Saber's back arched with pleasure, her hips bucking against Shirou's lone digit, desperate to gain more contact with those intrusive darts. Saber squeezed her eyes shut. Unable to hold back any longer, her internal gates burst open, and her body shuddered with rapture, overtaken by her first ever climax.

Breathing rather raggedly, Saber collapsed back into the futon, still tingling from her first orgasm.

Shirou swallowed nervously, and took a deep breath to calm his racing heart down. It was his first time doing this. Shirou positioned himself between Saber's thighs. The flaxen-haired woman lifted her head to look at Shirou, with a curious, almost innocent look on her face that reminded him that he should be careful. He entered into her.

Her head crashed back down on the pillows as Shirou's erected member tore through her rigid hymen. Although Saber was no stranger to pain, she gave a soft muffled cry. Shirou winced a bit as small clots of blood trickled down. The young man continued his careful thrusts; stroking Saber's cheek to make her feel more relaxed. Soon enough, Saber's excitement started to rise again, together with the dampness between her thighs.

Her moans grew in loudness, and were soon joined by the grunts of Shirou. Saber's inner flesh encircling and gripping down on his throbbing member was amazing!

He increased the tempo of his thrusts. Subsequently, Saber wrapped her lithe, finely-muscular arms around Shirou, her breath knocked out of her with every push. Acting as if they have minds of their own, Saber's legs wrapped around Shirou's lower back; causing him to force more pressure onto her sopping opening. The grip around his member tightened, it was probably only a matter of seconds later till they reach their climax. As the rhythm of his penetration hit the apex, Saber clamped down hard on him and both reached blessed release. Slowly, the tempo of Shirou's thrust came to a stop and so did the rocking of his servant's hips, dying out together with the orgasm.

Master and servant panted breathlessly, sheen of sweat covering their naked bodies. The young man snuggled beside his love, reveling in the contact and this rare moment of tranquility. Before long, sleep took them both, preparing them for the battles they will face ahead.

…Dare ka no tame ni ikite kono toki ga subete de li deshou…


End file.
